


I Know I've Reached the Right Destination and I Know It's Real

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 Debate Camp, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Because there will never be a day, an hour, or a fleeting moment when I don't love you."





	I Know I've Reached the Right Destination and I Know It's Real

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for John, and all the people who love him as I do. Every year on December 16th I want to write a story to celebrate his life and the life of an amazing character, who left us when he did.  


* * *

CJ was ready to have the first day over. The President shined on a couple of questions, faltered on others. Everyone was running around looking at her funny; she was the one who suggested that they agree to Ritchie’s one debate deal. What the hell did it matter? Brilliant or bumbling, this was it. CJ knew she did not want to see him suck three times if she only had to watch it once. And if he was as good as they all knew he could be; one shot was all he needed. No one liked to see a man overexert his intelligent on a less intelligent adversary…it is unbecoming.

She still wanted to know who invited Andi Wyatt. When she got her hands on that clown all bets were off. For some reason the former Mrs. Ziegler was trying to get some time alone with her ex-husband. Nora caught them alone in his room and while they were both fully clothed it was obvious she was interrupting something. It sent the special assistant reeling. Tonight in Sam’s room a strategy discussion turned into full-fledged warfare. She and Toby had a thinly veiled fight that ended in Nora calling him an unbearable bastard and storming from the room. That pretty much ended all discussion. CJ said goodnight and headed back to her room. Nora met her halfway.

“That did not go well.” The brunette said.

“Yeah. What happened in the room Nora?”

“I don’t fucking know. They both looked guilty as hell when I walked in. Andi actually thought she was going to glare at me as if I were interrupting.”

“Were they…?”

“Please CJ, I don’t want to think about it. Who the hell invited her here? She does not work for the White House. She is an attention seeking Congresswoman from Maryland. The state is the size of a postage stamp!”

“I have been trying to find out all day, believe me. Look, I think we all need some rest. Maybe you and Toby…”

“I am not speaking to him!” Nora snapped.

“So noted.” CJ put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “We will talk tomorrow over breakfast. I want to look in on the baby…I have no idea where Leo is. Probably conferring with the President.”

“Go, and kiss that little cherub for me.”

Nora squeezed her hand as CJ unlocked the door to her suite. A corner lamp lit the sitting room but CJ headed straight to Mitch’s tiny bedroom. The nanny was sound asleep so she crept in to look at Tim. The crib was empty; CJ’s heart rate accelerated. She rushed over to the bed to wake Mitch. She shook him hard; he looked at her with wide blue eyes.

“Where’s Timothy!” she demanded.

“Leo has him in the bedroom.”

“Oh my God.” She sighed and then laughed a bit. “Jesus, I didn’t even know he was here. I'm sorry.”

“It’s OK…I imagined the empty crib freaked you out. You shake pretty hard for a woman.”

CJ smiled, apologizing again.

“I will just go back to sleep as if it never happened. Go kiss your baby CJ.”

“OK. Goodnight Mitch.”

“Goodnight.”

CJ left the room and went to her bedroom. Leo was lying on the bed in his favorite ratty Michigan tee shirt and boxer shorts. Their infant son lay across his chest. She walked in as he was telling him a story; it sounded like something from his childhood. CJ hardly wanted to move…it was such a beautiful moment.

“Hey there.”

Leo looked up and smiled at her.

“Hey baby.” He whispered.

“I went to look in on him; the crib was empty. What are you two doing?”

She closed the door and came further into the bedroom. The first thing she did was kick off her pumps…she had been wearing them for almost 14 hours. She wanted a hot shower but she wanted sleep more.

“I'm boring him to sleep with old stories. He was cranky earlier when I came in. I told Mitch to rest, that I would look after him. When Mallory was an infant I just wasn’t there. This is all new to me too. I got to feed him a little bit and talk to him.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It really was.”

Leo got up from the bed and put the baby in the bassinet by the window. The baby blanket he covered him with was very soft to the touch; Leo would not mind sleeping on it himself. CJ came over and looked down on him. She slipped her arm around her husband.

“Is it wrong that I think he is the most beautiful baby boy ever born?” she asked.

“Certainly not, because I am positive that he is. Do you really think he looks like me?”

“He is the spitting image of his daddy, with my hair. I could look at him all night.”

“Let him rest…he will be up in a few hours anyway. C’mon, how about a nice relaxing shoulder and neck rub?”

“What?”

“I saw you rubbing your neck earlier.” He took her hand, leading her toward the bed. “I know what we can do about that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm. Why don’t you get undressed and um, we will take care of it.”

“It sounds wonderful Leo but I just want to crash. The night was so long.”

“Strategy?” he asked, helping to unbutton her blouse.

“More like mutiny. Do you know who invited Andi Wyatt?”

“She is an expert on the Middle East, and it is something that is going to come up in the election. She’s on Foreign Relations…the President wanted a Democrat from the committee here to advise us.”

“She is Toby’s ex-wife Leo.”

“Baby, this is an election. You know that personal relations take a back seat to the goal, whether we like it or not.”

“Yeah. I don’t like it.”

“Clearly. No one wanted to make Toby uncomfortable but he was well aware that a member of the committee was going to be joining us. Hey, I don’t want to talk business anymore tonight. Let us enjoy the few moments we have to ourselves. How does that sound?”

“Terrific. I think its way past time for a hello kiss.” She said.

Leo smiled, pulling her into his arms. Their kiss was passionate, warm, and left CJ breathless. She was naked and crawled into the warmth of the blankets, holding them open for Leo. He took off his tee shirt and climbed in. The kissing continued after he turned off the lamp. The light of the half moon shone in through the window.

“You're beautiful in the moonlight.” Leo held her face in his hands. “You're beautiful in every light.”

“I love you Leo.”

“I love you too baby.”

“Can I just say something?”

“Yeah. Is something the matter?”

“No.” CJ shook her head. “I just want to say something.”

“OK.”

“You know, you always tell me how beautiful I am, and how much you love me and I really appreciate that.”

“Every word of it is true Claudia Jean.”

“I know. I just wanted to take a little time and tell you how much I love you. I'm not always easy to live with; sometimes we clash hard. You know that our fights are legendary.”

“I do know.” Leo laughed a bit.

“But I love you so much. I…how can I say this without sounding corny? How can I sincerely tell you what you mean to me?”

“CJ, I know how you feel baby.”

“No, I want to say it. I want to express myself.”

“OK, OK take a deep breath and just talk to me. I'm listening.”

CJ nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Many people, even those close to me, thought I’d fallen and bumped my head when I told them I loved you. They didn’t know what I was thinking. You are amazing Leo. You are smart, you are beautiful, and you blow my mind. When I am at the edge you can either bring me down or push me over…do you know how powerful that is? I love you so much sometimes I open my mouth to speak and there are no words. I want to hold you, kiss you, whisper things in your ear that make you melt. 

“I want you to feel the things that I feel; I need to know that you know. I never want to live without you…no matter how much you drive me crazy. You fill something in me that I didn’t even know I had. I have accomplished so much in my life Leo. Who knew that a girl from Dayton would ever be White House Press Secretary? But one day I won't be because time has to move forward. What I will be forever is your wife, and the mother of your child.

‘Through the ups, down, and everything in between I will love you. When I say I don’t, it will be a lie. Because there will never be a day, an hour, a fleeting moment when I don’t love you. I just wish there was a better way for me to express my thoughts…I seem to be tongue tied.”

“Tongue tied? Baby no, you expressed yourself perfectly. I hardly know how to respond Claudia Jean.”

He kissed her softly, running his fingers through her hair.

“I'm just so in love with you. I need you to know that; absolutely and completely.”

“I know that baby. I know.”

They kissed again and she took Leo into her arms. Leo stroked her thigh, sighing contently.

“I am going to buy you a big diamond.” He said.

“I do not need jewelry.”

“Yeah, I know. But I love buying it for you…I love how beautiful it looks on you. Of course you don’t need a thing to look stunning. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Maybe you don’t believe me when I say it but you should.”

“I believe everything Leo.”

They were quiet for a long time, holding each other and listening to the sounds of their breathing. Leo moved suddenly, kissing her. CJ wrapped her arms around him and moaned. It had been some time since they made love. Not long enough to be worried but between the last trimester of her pregnancy, the birth of their son, and reelection, carnal pleasures were not making the top of the to-do list. Leo wanted her; he always wanted her.

“Mmm Leo, make love to me.”

He smiled, loving to hear her say that. How could she possibly want him as she did? Leo McGarry was a confident man, a man who had presence. He felt he was attractive, some women seemed to tell him so over the years. But CJ, she thought he was sexy. She wanted to tear his clothes off and ravage his body. Who would believe it?

“Nothing would bring me more pleasure. Tonight though, I just want to hold you. I want you so much baby and I am sure you know that but…all the love we express with our bodies was expressed perfectly tonight with words. Anything more would be overdoing it.”

“Would touching me be overdoing it?” she asked, taking his hand in hers.

“I think it may be impossible not to touch you Mrs. McGarry. Where would you like to be touched?”

“Everywhere.”

Leo nodded, kissing her. That was not going to be a problem. Touching her was his new addiction, and the cause and effect was much better than drugs and alcohol. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation; that made CJ laugh.

“Warming up Mr. McGarry?” she asked.

“Preparing to warm you up.”

“I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too Claudia Jean.”

***


End file.
